


Sarah's Drabble

by balancingprecariouslyontheedge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, For Sarah, I liked it, M/M, sleepy zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balancingprecariouslyontheedge/pseuds/balancingprecariouslyontheedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*previously on tumblr and written for my tumblr cuddle buddy Sarah*</p><p>Zayn's always enjoyed the simple pleasures in life: sleep and his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah's Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaynCentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/gifts).



> Sleepy!Zayn for Sarah who's just as adorable. (there's a Sarah appreciation blurb at the bottom)

Zayn’s always found contentment in the simpler pleasures of life.

Sure, he was one fifth of the world’s biggest boy band, with millions in the bank and fighting for his affection. And maybe all that has gotten him this lifestyle in which he can afford to be a little frivolous and spoil his parents, his sisters, and of course, his boyfriends. But while all that’s nice, having it all doesn’t mean he’s quite used to it all. Somedays, Zayn had to sit down as the sheer enormity of what he’d become crashed down over him in an unexpected wave. He still found himself unknowingly wandering into cheaper stores and comparing prices or allowing befuddlement to consume him as girls swarmed him in droves, decked out in merchandise with his face and name plastered everywhere as they pleaded for photos and autographs and his hand in marriage. None of that’s changed him, not in the least. Zayn was still slightly flattered when someone held the door open for him. He still felt eager to dig into his mum’s home cooked good. He still marveled as his wide, sparkling eyes took in winter’s first snowfall, and how it made everything from houses to rubbish bins glisten. And he never, ever stopped being immensely grateful for the four beautiful boys that he’s been blessed to call his boyfriends.

Boyfriends that Zayn really wished would bugger off and let him enjoy one of his favorite simple pleasures: sleep.

"Come on, love. Harry’s made pancakes, and Niall’s eying them like he hasn’t eaten in years," Louis coaxed, running a warm hand through the sleepy boy’s dark locks and relishing how the slipped through his fingers like silk without all the sticky products his lover enjoyed. Zayn mumbled incoherently, burrowing further into his cocoon of blanket while leaning into the soothing hand that massaged his scalp. Louis sighed, though a feeling he could only describe as fondness warmed him to the very core as he gazed at his very own sleeping beauty.

Ebony hair was splayed out in stark contrast to the creamy white pillow, sticking up in a manner that would mark Zayn as a victim to playful teasing later on, though his four tormentors all shamelessly found it adorable. The dark hair tapered off onto his smooth, olive tanned face that was too breathtaking to be human. 

Though his eyelids were currently closed, they concealed what Louis knew to be a pair of two unfeasibly large, honey brown eyes with golden flecks sprinkled within them that swirled and glittered in the light. Those glossy chestnut orbs lit up brighter than New York at night if one was able to to illicit an enigmatic smile from his plump, pink lips, or even better, a jingling laugh that had the ability to cease wars and bring world peace. Swooping downwards off his eyelids were impossibly long, inky eyelashes that fanned out across his exquisite face, thinning out of existence just above the delicately carved cheekbones that could mince diamonds in a thousand minuscule, sparkling shards. The valleys that laid beneath his exotic cheekbones ended their graceful concave at the well-structured jawbone that rounded off the angelic face like icing on a cake. One could stare endlessly at the captivating sight that Louis was proud to call his and never tire. 

The covers has been pulled up under Zayn’s chin, denying Louis the ravishing, glass-like figure of his endearingly his tiny boyfriend. Well, his boyfriend that he shared with three others lads that he’d swim all the oceans for. Speaking of which, he had to get Zayn up before said boyfriends chowed down on all of the pancakes. 

"Please, boo? We can all cuddle on the couch after breakfast, yeah?" 

"Wanna sleep," Zayn grumbled into the pillow, squirming away.

The sound of footsteps pattering up the stairs and down the hall drew Louis’s attention as Liam appeared in the doorway.

"Any luck?" Louis shook his head in feigned annoyance, gesturing at the still slumbering figure. 

"It’s like trying to talk to a bloody rock," The tenderness in his voice was easily discernible. Liam gave a knowing smile before striding over next to Louis’s spot, kneeling by the custom built bed.

"Time to get up, babe," When he was met with no response, Liam stood up and, with a flourish, yanked the covers clean off the bed.

"Fuck off," Zayn growled, curling into a ball. The attempt at intimidation was ruined by the tufts of hair sticking in all directions and his adorably small frame.

"You asked for it," With that, Liam leaned over, maneuvered one hand under his knees and the other under his shoulders, and lifted him bridal style. 

Zayn let out a surprised(and totally manly) shriek as the bed disappeared from beneath him, Louis’s hysterical laughter making him all the more defiant.

"Lemme down, Leeyum," He whined, squirming and wriggling in his boyfriend’s grasp, but to no avail. 

"We’re going downstairs," Liam stated with an amused chuckle, the calming vibration of his chest invading Zayn’s senses and dulling his defiance.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken," Louis declared triumphantly and the trio appeared in the kitchen. Harry looked up from where he was wielding his spatula like a sword against Niall, a ridiculous chef’s hat balancing precariously on his curls. 

"Now we can eat," Niall announced, rubbing his hands together. Zayn let out a giggle, to which smiles blossomed on all four of his boyfriend because Zayn giggling was absolutely precious.

Liam unceremoniously dumped Zayn into Niall’s lap, drawing an indignant squeak from his lip.

"C’mere love," Niall wrapped his arms around his narrow waist, nuzzling his neck from behind. Zayn got comfortable in his embrace as Harry placed a plate piled high with food in front of him.

"You eat as much as you can, yeah? You’re all skin in bones," Harry tutted sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes, mum," 

"Oi!" The curly haired boy playfully smacked him over head with his own hat, laughter going around the table at Zayn’s disgruntled expression.

Banter was exchanged as the supply of pancakes was rapidly depleted, Niall feeding bits of his own food to the boy in his lap. A warm cloud settled over the five boys, and Zayn felt his unabashed love for them overflow, a lazy smile settling on his lips.

This was definitely one of the better simple pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

> And now, I’ll pour my heart out into this little Sarah appreciation blurb, so proceed with caution, because this lil muffin means a whole lot to me:-) Sarah dear, without you, the zayn centric community would be sorely lacking. I remember months ago, when I saw you on tumblr and I was like ‘well isn’t she sweet?’ And then you go and start posting fics and my brain short circuited and damn girl, that very first fic you posted was fabulous. So we started this sort of slow build relationships, complimenting each other’s writing which eventually turned into all caps frantic messages, shrieking and crying and having heart palpitation for a stupid lil fuck named Zayn Malik and I honestly get ridiculously happy when I see a message from you. Then there was that time with your sleepy zayn fic where you asked me to be your beta adn honestly, it may stupid, but I was ridiculously flattered that you’d asked me because I idolize your writing and I just really love you, alright? Not to mention your ridiculously sexy selfies, which kill me everytime. I LOVE YOU SARAHHHHHHH:-Dxxxxxxxx


End file.
